undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 52
The next morning it is cooler that it was yesterday, Peter wakes up at 0600 as per usual and get dressed. With Henry on watch he doesn’t have to worry about the noise factor of anything, he puts on his jeans, a polo neck top and a checked shirt over that, he then sticks his jumper on him and a body warmer over that, he then puts on his trainers, then his belt around his trousers and sticks his Magnum into his holster, attached onto his belt. Peter grabs his bow and arrows on his way out of the tent. When he goes outside the tent he sees Henry and Nathan up on watch. “I’m hoping to leave before everyone else wakes up, meaning that we get longer looking for supplies” said Peter “sure thing, you waking up Jess soon?” asked Nathan “in a moment, just going to make us a breakfast and make up two day packs” said Peter as he walked back to his tent and grabbed a big bag, he then placed a hatchet in the side pocket of the bag, two cans of fruit and three energy bars, he then put in three bottles of water and then closed up his bag, he lifted his machete from beside the log and held onto hit, then swung it round a few times, then doing sprints from his tent to the watchtower. Twenty minutes later Jess came out of her tent, she was wearing a pair of long shorts, a loose top on her and a jumper around her waist, she also kept her Beretta tucked in her belt, and in her hand she had her fire poker and an empty rucksack for the supplies that they collect. “you ready to go out?” asked Peter “I’m ready when you are” replied Jess “good, we’ll take the Hyundai, I’ll get Scott and Garry to walk to the vehicles with us” said Peter “sure” replied Jess. Peter then walked over to Scott’s tent and opened it and Scott and Garry came out dressed and everything. When the four got to where the vehicles where, they took off the camouflaged cover for the Hyundai (all of the vehicles had this on them). Peter then put his bag, bow and arrows and his machete into the boot of the car, he then took Jess’s fire poker and her bag and put it into the boot as well. He walked back over to Scott and Garry “you be careful out there” said Scott, “oh we will” replied Jess as she got into the passenger seat of the car “make sure that the camp is still in one piece by the time we get back” laughed Peter “Oh I will” replied Scott “just, keep an eye out” said Peter as hugged Scott “see you later” said Peter. He then got into the driver’s seat; he reversed the car and drove out of the forest. Back at camp everyone was starting to wake up, they were all getting dressed, Sarah, Andy, Michael, John and Judy where at the camp, while Nathan, Shannon, Gareth and Laura where all down by the pool having a wash. “we need to be staying together, not all wondering off in different directions, there was no need for Scott and Garry to go with Peter and Jess up to the vehicles” said Nathan as he washed his hands, in an angry tone “they’re trying to do what’s best” said Shannon “can you give me a hand?” asked Gareth “sure” replied Laura, she then rubbed the soap over the side that Gareth’s arm was still there, the other side where his arm wasn’t there he did by himself, “I know, and I get what they’re trying to do, protect the group, I just don’t see the reasoning behind their choices” added Nathan “Peter makes the right choices” said Shannon “awk, you can’t really believe that, can you?” asked Nathan “yes, Mark couldn’t have gotten us this far” said Shannon “was that the lunatic who killed his own people?” asked Nathan “he wasn’t all bad at the start, it was after the winter that he changed, or so Ben said” replied Shannon “Even so, he can’t lead this group all by himself, he needs help” added Nathan “he’s got all of us to help, if you don’t like any of his choices then you gotta say something” said Gareth “what about that walker, we could’ve taken it out easily” said Nathan “we were having a good day yesterday, no walkers or killing, I think that’s why he choice to leave it” suggested Shannon “but” said Nathan until he was interrupted by Shannon “look, here’s the deal, Peter’s been through a lot, we all have so give him some slack for God’s sake” said Shannon in an annoyed tone she then put her fresh clothes on her and walked back to camp. Peter and Jess are nearing the town that they are planning on going to, “we’ll leave the car at the side of the road here” said Peter as he pulled over “and walk the rest” continued Peter. As they got out of the car Jess went to the boot and opened it and took out all of the things that they were planning to take “you want anything to eat?” asked Jess “I’ll take one of those energy bars” said Peter “here you go” said Jess as she handed it to him” thanks...you okay?” asked Peter “Yeah, I’m fine” reassured Peter “you not eating anything?” asked Peter “no, I had something before we left the camp, let’s just get into the town and get back home” said Jess. Peter then closed the boot of the car and the pair started to walk towards the town. While they walked they didn’t talk, Peter was observing every step that they took, and when he looked behind him he didn’t see any walkers. When they got into the town they found it completely deserted, with no walkers even roaming the streets “there’s a pharmacy over there” said Jess “come on, don’t let your guard down” said Peter. The two then walked over to it. When they got inside Peter readied his bow and arrow and ran towards the back of the shop “clear” he whispered, they then started to take medicine that was behind the shop, with Jess at the front clearing the shop there. As they filled their bags half full with medication Peter came to the front of the shop to where Jess was “what about the DIY shop?” asked Peter “whatever you think, we can go and look for some food as well” added Jess “we can, but I doubt that there will be any left, we’re coming up to ten months since the start of the outbreak, don’t know if there will be many cans left, but we’ll give it a shot anyway” said Peter, so the two left eh Pharmacy and ran down the town to the DIY shop, which was four shops away from the pharmacy. When they got inside it Jess ran to the back this time to make sure there wasn’t any walkers, when the building was clear she signalled to Peter, then he started to pick up different things, he took two bags of nails, a hammer, three hatchets top which he stuck them at the side of his bag, when Jess came back over to him she also had a few handy pieces of equipment, including another axe. “Food store?” asked Jess “oh yes” smiled Peter, as they walked out of the DIY shop they found more walkers around the area “forget about the store” said Peter, he then reached out for Jess’s hand the pair started to run, Peter put his bow behind his back and took out his machete and swung it at an oncoming walker, Jess then gripped her hatchet and stuck it into a walkers head, but it got stuck and she lost her grip and let it go “don’t worry, we can replace that another time” said Peter. As they got to the outskirts of the town the walkers weren’t following them anymore, they then started to walk at a fast pace, but not running “I could kill for a drink right now” said Jess “I’ve got water back at the car” replied Peter. Back at the river Nathan is by himself as the rest of them are back at camp; he has got washed but is sitting down resting in the cool air. He hears a branch snapping from behind him “come back for another argument have we?” asked Nathan, just then his screams echo throughout the forest. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues